Um Momento
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Começa com um olhar ocasional do outro lado da mesa durante as refeições, o choque elétrico quando a mão dele encosta na sua durante as rondas.A próxima coisa que você sabe, você está na cama dele de novamente.


**Um Momento  
**Por corny sloth  
Tradução Por Julie

Beta:Moony J4M

Você acha que o seu ódio começou da primeira vez que colocou os olhos nele. Você ainda era jovem, mal havia feito onze, e o sexo oposto não era nem um pouco tão interessante quanto é aos dezessete.

Ele era aquele estúpido irritante do Potter, com o cabelo bagunçado e os óculos idiotas que nunca perdia a chance de puxar seu cabelo. Ele era alto, magro e estranho, mas com o passar dos anos e ele entrando no Time de Quadribol da Grifinória ficou popular e todo mundo simplesmente o adorava.

Você não. Você ainda não.

Ele era talentoso em praticamente tudo, sem esforço, ele era astuto e brilhante, ele era espirituoso e cavalheiro com todo mundo menos você.

Você às vezes se perguntava o porquê disso, mas nunca insistiu nisso por muito tempo porque você não considera que ele valha seu tempo e energia.

Você não pode evitar admirá-lo, no entanto, mesmo de longe. Ele é talentoso e você o inveja desesperadamente por mandar bem toda vez, enquanto você passa dias e noites estudando para ser a melhor.

No quarto ano, vocês são conhecidos por serem inimigos jurados. Todo mundo temia estar num raio de três metros de vocês dois quando tinham uma de suas muitas discussões públicas.

Sempre sai fora do controle, e alguém sempre acaba com algo quebrado, ou até mesmo **enfeitiçado**, mas você não pode evitar. A presença dele perto de você faz sua pele queimar e os pêlos na sua nuca se eriçarem. Toda vez que ele abre a boca, você só quer lhe dar um tapa na cara e o fazer calá-la de uma vez por todas.

Durante o quinto ano, ele repentinamente percebeu que você era uma garota e decidiu fazer de você outra marca em seu caderninho. Ele sempre fez questão de que todo mundo estivesse prestando atenção quando a chama para sair irritantemente e gritando, várias vezes na semana.

Você nunca se incomodou em responder. Ações dizem mais que palavras. Então um tapa ou um dedo do meio sempre o fizeram baixar a bola. Por um tempo.

Você poderia jurar que os olhos dele mostram dor toda vez que você o rejeita, mas uma vez mais você não insiste nisso muito. Ele não valia seu tempo. Ele ainda não vale.

Depois de uma briga horrível perto do lago no fim do quinto ano depois dos seus OWLs, ele não a incomoda de novo. Muito.

Houve algumas brigas ocasionais aqui e ali quando ele a incomodou por muito tempo e você não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

No sexto ano não houve eventos. Ele mal falou com você e você ficou agradecida por isso. Isso foi até a morte do pai dele. Ele esteve doente por um tempo e seu coração finalmente cedeu. Você nunca viu Potter tão arrasado na vida e isso quebrou seu coração um pouquinho, vê-lo daquele jeito.

Todo mundo olhava para ele de forma diferente, todo mundo o tratava diferente, todo mundo mal o olhava nos olhos agora.

Era uma coisa de partir o coração, perder um pai, claro, mas você não se incomodou em mudar de atitude quanto a ele. Você o tratava como sempre, com negligência e apatia.

Chega o sétimo ano, e você é nomeada Monitora Chefe, uma coisa que você deseja desde que se tornou Monitora no quinto ano.

Você fica surpresa ao notar que Potter é seu companheiro, mas você não aponta isso, pois os amigos dele já o estão zoando o suficiente.

Ele é um encrenqueiro e um Maroto, e um Maroto não se torna um Monitor Chefe. Mas no fundo você sabe que ele merece isso. Ele cresceu desde a morte do pai, quase amadureceu, e quando ele põe algo na cabeça, ele será o melhor. Você sabe que ele é. Você nunca admite.

Você ainda mal fala com ele fora das reuniões de Monitoria, mas você passa a conhecê-lo um pouco melhor através das ocasionais conversas que vocês têm nos intervalos das reuniões.

Você descobre que estava certa ao invejá-lo, e que ele não é mais aquele menino extraordinário que costumava ser, mas que se tornou um homem extraordinário.

Um dia, enquanto termina o dever de casa, você dorme no sofá da Sala Comunal, mas quando acorda, você se surpreende ao se encontrar na cama dele. Você dá um pulo e olha em volta para procurar por ele, e finalmente o encontra dormindo no chão, num saco de dormir. Você pisca sonolentamente e se pergunta como é que foi parar ali, até que você se dá conta que ele deve ter te trazido para o quarto dele porque não conseguiu chegar ao seu.

Como se sentisse que você estava acordada, os olhos dele piscam e ele sorri maldoso, e se levanta, alongando os longos braços e pernas. Você se surpreende inconscientemente encarando o pedaço de pele que se descobre quando ele levanta os braços acima da cabeça;

Você balança a cabeça e olha para longe dele, suas bochechas a denunciam ficando num bonito vermelho. Ele ri levemente, você não pode evitar ansiar por ouvir aquele som novamente.

Sentindo o seu mundo cair, você se levanta e esfrega os olhos, sem pensar, murmurando um obrigada para ele. Ele a pára chamando-a pelo seu primeiro nome, pela primeira vez desde que vocês se conheceram.

Ele parece estranho e as mãos correm pelo cabelo enquanto seus olhos vagam por qualquer coisa menos a sua forma. Ele finalmente decidiu falar e você não pode evitar se sentir desconcertada pelo que ele diz.

Ele diz que não foi nada, antes de começar um assunto completamente não relacionado. Ele a agradece por algo que você fez sem intenção: você não o tratou diferentemente depois da morte do pai dele e ele é eternamente grato por isso.

Você concorda levemente e rapidamente sai dali.

Você o evita dali em diante e mal olha para ele nas reuniões. Você não sabe por que, você só sabe que é essencial ficar bem longe dele, o máximo que pode.

E é aí que tudo sai de controle. Começa com um olhar ocasional do outro lado da mesa durante as refeições, uma esbarrada do pé dele contra o seu por debaixo da mesa, o choque elétrico quando a mão dele encosta na sua durante as rondas.

A próxima coisa que você sabe, você está na cama dele de novo, mas dessa vez ele está do seu lado e não no chão.

Você não fez nada, no entanto. Vocês não estão se tocando, vocês não estão falando, vocês não estão se beijando. Vocês estão apenas deitados ali, se olhando.

Você sente o seu coração bater dolorosamente quando os olhos dele perambulam pelo seu rosto e as mãos dele correm pelo seu cabelo vermelho. Ele sussurra algo, a voz dele é como veludo e manda um arrepio pela sua espinha. Ele diz que você é linda e você engole seco, seu coração batendo dolorosamente contra suas costelas.

Nunca ninguém te disse isso antes, e parte de você está bem feliz que James foi o primeiro a fazê-lo.

Você nota vagamente como passou a se referir a ele como "James".

Depois daquela vez, vocês passam a se encontrar sempre que possível, o que era toda noite. Vocês ainda não fazem nada além de se encarar, o que te deixa agradecida.

Você nunca experimentou nada assim antes, algo tão profundo e tão raso ao mesmo tempo, e isso a emociona sem igual.

Algumas semanas depois, ele a surpreende quando você está saindo da biblioteca, e seu coração imediatamente dispara ao vê-lo. Do lado de fora do quarto dele, você mantém a mesma postura distante e apática perto dele, e é por isso que você se surpreende ao vê-lo se aproximar de você.

Ele imediatamente começa a falar, não se importando com o "boa tarde". Ele sempre foi de ir direto ao ponto.

Ele começa dizendo que não pode mais fazer isso, essa coisa entre vocês dois. Ele não quer que você o entenda mal, ele adora passar o tempo quieto com você, mas está lentamente o deixando louco.

Você faz uma careta e se pergunta se você é mesmo tão terrível.

Ele vê sua cara transtornada e suspira profundamente passando a mão pelo rosto. Não é o que ele quis dizer, ele esclarece, mas você ainda está confusa.

Ele começa a balbuciar incoerentemente, e você mal compreende algumas frases sobre como ele está lentamente se desmanchando e se perdendo. Por você.

Você o encara idiotamente, o observando falar e não entendendo uma palavra antes de fazer algo que você não tem certeza de que se arrepende para fazê-lo calar a boca.

Você estende a mão e o agarra pelo colarinho, juntando sua boca a dele. O beijo foi eufórico e incrivelmente passional e você nunca experimentou algo assim. Os dentes dele mordem seu lábio inferior, e a sua língua lambe o superior dele enquanto as mãos dele a empurram contra a parede.

Você mal nota a dor nas costas quando ela entra em contato com a parede de pedra e você corre os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

Ele murmura algo contra sua boca, algo sobre precisar de você demais e você reponde se esfregando contra ele.

Você não sabe como chegou lá, mas você está novamente no quarto dele, mas é diferente dessa vez. Dessa vez você está tocando, você está falando - embora soe mais como gemendo - e você está beijando.

Você está novamente contra a parede, presa pela talentosa boca e mãos. Sua saia levantada até a cintura enquanto ele coloca a mão embaixo da sua coxa e o puxa contra ele, você geme.

Sua respiração é curta enquanto ele deita você na cama e a boca dele explora cada centímetro da sua pele. Você sabe que não devia fazer isso, você não consegue se importar quando o corpo dele está tão perto, você mal pode se mover, mal pode respirar.

Era libertação, você pensa. Libertação de todo o ódio reprimido e desprezo que você nutriu por ele em todos esses anos. Mas libertação para todo o amor reprimido também.

Você pode senti-lo em cima e dentro de você, o peito nu dele contra o seu, suas bocas mal se encostando apenas beliscando uma a outra ocasionalmente, e você sente que seu coração está prestes a explodir no seu peito.

A respiração dele se mistura a sua, e você geme alto quando os dedos dele encontram seu centro e ele a estimula até que você goza gritando o nome dele.

O silencio ensurdecedor só é quebrado pela sua respiração difícil enquanto vocês deitam lado a lado, observando um ao outro de novo, os dedos dele emaranhados no seu cabelo.

O momento passou, mas você tem certeza que voltará logo.

Porque é isso que você faz. Vocês são Lily e James.

E vocês estão apaixonados.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Achou uma gracinha? Reviews amores serão traduzidos e devidamente encaminhados para a autora. Ela merece, não? XD


End file.
